A Sky Full of Stars
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Set after episode 3x19. Kurt makes sure Jane knows how lucky he feels and she does the same for him.


**A/N:** Set after episode 3x19. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **A Sky Full of Stars**

She found him in the balcony that night **;** after weeks of the two of them not venturing to go there. They were still healing, still relearning how to do things together and going there - a place that was an absolutely favorite in their apartment and held so many wonderful memories - was one of the things they hadn't tried yet **…** not again.

She slid the door open and he immediately turned around, a small smile appearing on his lips at the sight of her.

"Hey." - She greeted him, noticing how, even as he smiled at her, his mind seemed to be miles away. - "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

Jane studied him and though his answer sounded true, it still felt incomplete.

"What is it, Kurt? Is it about Avery moving in with us? If it's all too much, we can,"

"No. _No_." - He shook his head, cutting her off before she got it all wrong. - "This is not about Avery." - He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying his hardest to make sense of his thoughts. - "I mean, it _is_ about Avery but not what you are thinking."

He couldn't help but smile at how she was frowning at him, a completely confused expression on her beautiful face. He reached forward, taking both of her hands in his and used it to pull her closer.

"I was just thinking how **…** lucky I am." - He said softly, one of his hands coming up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, her face softening and her eyes sparkling at him.

"Tell me." - She requested just as softly, not daring to look away from his blue eyes.

He nodded, his eyes traveling over her features as he he took his time deciding how much he wanted to share. Some of it would bring back hurtful memories but when he'd finished it, maybe she would feel as happy as he was feeling. She would also understand exactly what he was going through.

"I told you what happened with Avery in Berlin but I never told you how it really… _felt_." - She tensed at the mention of that time and he used his thumb to caress her cheek, feeling her relax with each stroke. - "Before everything… well, you know, we did spend some time talking. And even if most of what went down _was_ orchestrated by Roman, those few hours we had together were _not_."

When he thought he had killed Avery, he had pushed all of those memories away, refusing to think about any of it. It hurt too much, especially when Jane left him. It wasn't until she suggested Avery moved in with them that everything came rushing back.

"The more we talked, the more I was sure she was your daughter. And then, at some point, I couldn't stop picturing you two meeting and then bonding and then eventually, Avery spending time with us. During the hours I had with her, I could imagine a whole future for the three of us **,** but even the most optimistic scenario didn't involve her actually living with us."

Jane could only stare dumbfounded at him, truly speechless after his confession. She had been so angry at him for lying that she never really stopped to see things through his eyes, through his pain.

Imagining his pain after everything he'd hoped and dreamed fell apart around him felt like a knife through her chest. First with him supposedly killing Avery and then with her leaving him… Only now she could actually understand what her request meant to him and how this was as special to him as it was to her.

She lunged toward him, hugging him tight to her. She felt more than heard his chuckle against her, probably not expecting this reaction from her.

" _I_ am the lucky one." - She whispered in his ear, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. She used her hands to frame his face, her thumbs drawing circles on his jaw. - "I'm lucky to have you as my husband and I'm lucky to have you by my side with everything that is happening with Avery. I could have never done this alone, Kurt."

"Well…" - He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. - "I'm glad to be by your side with everything that is happening with Avery. Thank you for sharing her with me."

"I wouldn't share her with anyone but you." - She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. - "She is kind of… ours now."

Her words had the desired effect and it was his turn to draw back.

"Ours?" - She was certain his smile could light up the entire New York City.

She laughed at his childlike happiness and couldn't help but kiss him again.

"Ours." - She murmured against his lips. - "Avery, this life, this future, it's ours."

And she wouldn't let anyone take it away from them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them! :)_


End file.
